HW2020: Getting Lost Somewhere
by ShipMistress
Summary: Part of my Hiccstrid Week 2020 Somehow, Hiccup isn't worried at all when he and Toothless get lost on an unfamiliar island.


**Alright, let's get started! **

**Today is _the_ day! Three years ago, we got _Blindsided_. As mentioned before, I'm celebrating this day with 7-8 Hiccstrid one-shots over the next days. I'm thrilled by how many of you decided to join me in this project and you can find all entries in my "Hiccstird Week 2020 - Masterpost" on Tumblr. **

**Here now is my first contribution. I used a list of writing prompts for these and the first one was _Getting Lost Somewhere_. It's short but, hopefully, fluffy and cute.**

**. o O o .**

With a satisfied sigh, Hiccup sat back on his heels and inspected his handy work. "That'll have to do for now, bud," he said as he tucked the end of the makeshift cast in. "This should keep the wound from getting infected, at least until we're back at the Edge."

Toothless made a pitiful warbling noise that sounded like an apology and raised his tail to inspect the cast.

Laughing, Hiccup scratched his dragon's neck. "It's okay, bud. Everyone could have overlooked that tree. Now let me have a look at this..."

Hitting a tree when inspecting a new island wasn't _exactly_ standard procedure on scouting flights, but it couldn't be helped now. Besides, Hiccup knew that he and Toothless had gotten off easy with only that shallow cut on the dragon's tail and a dozen or so light scratches on himself. However, the same couldn't be said about Toothless's tail fin. Hiccup cursed under his breath as he inspected the torn leather and broken metal. Nope, they wouldn't be flying anywhere until this was fixed.

"Well, looks like we're stuck here. Wherever _here_ might be…" Scratching his neck, he looked around curiously. They'd never been to this island before. "How about you get some rest while I try to hunt our dinner?"

This time, Toothless didn't bother to reply at all, just gave him a deadpan look and got up to waddle off into the forest ahead of him.

Chuckling, Hiccup followed. "Yeah, I didn't think so either."

**. o O o .**

It was in the early hours of the morning, almost dawn already, when something woke him. The fire over which he'd roasted his fish the night before had died down to nothing but glowing embers by now, and if he wouldn't have been cuddled close to Toothless's warm flank, he'd be shivering from the cool night air. Groaning, he stirred, blinking to look around for what had woken him. A noise between the trees on the other side of their makeshift camp, the rustling of leaves and wings. Light footsteps.

"It's okay," he called, yawning. "Everything's all right, there are no hunters or bandits around or anything."

He stretched and then looked up at the slender figure that appeared between the trees at his words, her axe still in her hands but not raised ready to strike anymore. She was beautiful as ever, even only dimly illuminated by the rare specks of moonlight falling through the trees.

"What happened?" Astrid hissed, crouching down at his side and running her hands over his body as she searched for injuries.

Smiling to himself, he let her do, knowing that him simply _telling_ her that he was alright wouldn't be enough to convince her. "We got a little delayed here."

She snorted. "It's been three days since you two left for that _routine scouting trip_, Hiccup. _Three days! _That's more than just getting _a little delayed_, for Odin's sake! Dammit, Hiccup, I thought Viggo caught you or you were injured somehow or dyi–"

Before she could speak on, Hiccup leaned down and silenced her with a kiss.

For a short moment, she fought against him, her hands fisting in his torn tunic and her body growing tense as if to push him away. But then, she gave a little whine and melted against him, her arms sliding around his chest and her whole body trembling.

"I'm okay," he whispered softly, holding her in a tight embrace and with his cheek resting against her hair. "We got stranded here, but aside from a mean scratch on Toothless's tail nothing happened."

Astrid nodded, her face hidden against his chest now. "I was so worried," she admitted, quietly mumbling into his tunic. "I… I thought I'd lost you!"

Hiccup's arms around her twitched, holding her a little bit tighter. "I'm sorry for scaring you." Which was true. But despite that fact, he savoured how soft she was here in his arms right now, in a state in which nobody but him would ever see her. "But you know what? Even though Toothless' flight mechanism broke and I have no idea where we are, I wasn't worried."

She pulled away and gave him a bewildered look. Hiccup brought one hand to her face, caressing her cheek, and said, "Because I knew you would find me."


End file.
